Problem: Last Thursday, Luis walked to a gift store and decided to buy a toy for $3.87. Luis handed the salesperson $9.89 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Luis received. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ Luis received $6.02 in change.